A new beginning
by tancredi75
Summary: This story starts at the end of episode 7, season 5. JJ gets hit in the head with a shovel and Emily helps her out while the rest of the team catches the badguys. Bad summary I know    Anyway, this is my take on what happens after the plane ride home
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Those of you who followed my first story "Undercover" know that in the end of that story I had some things to deal with in real life and I kind of lost my inspiration to write. Now it's starting to return but being a full time student I know I don't have that much spare time to write but I'll do my best =)**

**This is a new story and I got the idea for this ****when I watched episode 7 of season 5 and t****his story begins in the end of that episode and then I wrote it my way.**

**I wrote the start of this a couple of months ago but with everything going on in my life I just kind of left it un-published cause I knew I wouldn't be able to update it regulary. I first wrote this as a one-shot but then I changed it a bit and turned it into a multi-chapter though it will not be as long as my last story. **

**Some of the dialog in the first chapter is taken from the episode. English isn't my first language so any grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine.**

**I hope you like it =)**

**/ T**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing.**_

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

Morgan and Emily was on their way over to Gina King's house. JJ had gone to the house alone earlier to ask some questions to the girl who was a close friend to one of the victims. Little did anyone know that Gina was involved with the previous murders.

"She's isn't answering" Emily said, she was starting to feel worried.

"Keep trying" Morgan said.

"We're soon there" he continued.

Emily dialed JJ's number again but still no answer. _Please pick up JJ... _she thought as she held her phone close to her ear, but JJ didn't answer.

"We're here" Morgan said as he pulled the car to a stop outside Gina's house.

The rest of the team was right behind in the other SUV. Morgan and Hotch took the lead.

"JJ?" both of them called the blondes name.

"I'm in the back..." JJ said while holding her hand against the back of her head, feeling a throbbing pain from where the shovel had hit her.

Emily heard her friends voice as she and Rossi followed close behind the others. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde woman.

"JJ?.." Emily said worried as she reached the blonde woman and helped her to her feet.

"Come on..." she said and put her arm around JJ's waist and helped her out of the building.

She lead the younger agent over to the SUV and made her sit down on the front seat while they waited for the paramedics.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked worried and put her hand on JJ's shoulder. JJ still held her hand against her head.

"Yeah... I think so... I'm just a little dizzy and my head hurts like hell..." JJ said.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I went to talk to Gina but she was acting really strange. I followed her out to the back and that's when I saw the containers with blood. Then as I was about to approach her someone hit me in the head and I think I blacked out for a second" JJ explained.

"The paramedics will be here soon, just hang in there..." Emily said and squeezed JJ's shoulder gently. JJ nodded and leaned her head back against the car seat.

Minutes later the team came out from the house with both the girl and the man who had knocked JJ down, in custody. Morgan walked over to the SUV where JJ was seated.

"You okay JJ?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." she answered and gave him a small smile.

The ambulance arrived and Emily helped JJ over to the stretcher. She wanted to follow JJ to the hospital to make sure she was really okay, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Morgan call her name.

"Prentiss? I need you to come back to the station with us" he said.

Emily looked at him, then her eyes found JJ's.

"I'm okay Em...you go finish off the case, I'll be fine" JJ said as if she'd read the older woman's mind.

"I... are you sure, cause I can come with you, I'm sure the guys" Emily was interrupted when she felt JJ grab her hand.

"It's alright Emily... I probably just have a mild concussion, I'm fine, really" JJ said and looked into Emily's eyes.

"Okay... see you in a while then..." Emily said. JJ squeezed her hand before she let it go.

Emily watched as the ambulance took off as she walked over to the SUV where Morgan were waiting. She climbed into the van and Morgan started the car.

"You okay Prentiss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emily answered.

"and JJ?" he continued.

"She'll be fine, they just took her in for a check up" Emily said.

"Good. Let's head back and wrap this case up then, shall we?" Morgan said as he pulled out from the driveway.

JJ was half lying on the couch in the jet with an ice pack on her head. Emily gave her a bottle of water and took a seat in the group of chairs next to the couch with the rest of the team.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked and looked at the younger woman.

"Yeah, the doctor said that it'll be sore for a while, but I'm fine really" JJ said.

"Ah I feel so bad I didn't go with you to interview Gina..." Reid said as he put a blanket over JJ's legs.

"Spence stop alright, we had no way of knowing that she was going to be dangerous, she was just a friend of a victim. It's not your fault, and I'm fine" JJ said to try and reassure the young doctor that none of them could have foreseen this. Reid looked at her and nodded.

The flight home felt unusually long, Emily tried to read the book she brought with her, but she couldn't focus. She found herself reading the same line over and over. She looked up and found both Hotch and Rossi asleep in their chairs. She looked to her left and saw Morgan sound asleep leaning on a pillow against the window. She looked down to her book one more time before she closed it and put it down on the table. She leaned back and sighed loudly.

"Hey... are you okay?..." a soft voice asked.

Emily turned her head and found JJ was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." Emily whispered, careful not to wake anyone else.

"I've been awake for a while... " JJ said.

"Oh... are you okay, are you in pain?" Emily asked worried.

"A little..." JJ confessed.

"Have you taken your pain meds?" Emily wondered.

"The last one I took was a couple of hours ago, I'm guessing the effect is starting to wear off" JJ said and smiled.

"Let me get you some water" Emily said and got up from her chair to go get a glass of water.

She returned and gave JJ the glass. JJ reached out both her hands to take the glass from Emily's hand, and as she did her fingers grazed briefly over Emily's. Emily felt a shiver running up her arm when JJ's fingers brushed against hers, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt like that but she shook it of and went to sit down on her seat again. JJ took one of the pills and drank up all the water.

"Thank you..." she said and smiled. Emily smiled back.

"Try to get some sleep..." Emily whispered.

JJ leaned back against the pillow, trying to find a position that didn't hurt her head so much, and closed her eyes.

Emily watched her blonde friend sleep, and caught herself wanting to reach over and stroke her hair. She shook her head to clear her mind from what she was thinking and leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping she'd get a little sleep at least before they arrived in D.C. Five minutes later she opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her, usually she'd have no problem taking a nap on the jet after a case. It was a great way to clear your mind and relax a little. But now, she couldn't relax for some reason. And it was not like the case had gotten to her either, so she couldn't blame her tense state on that. She checked her watch for the time, 10.15 PM, they would land in about 20 minutes. She silently got up from her chair and walked to the back of the plane and poured herself a cup of coffee. Normally she tried to avoid drinking coffee at this hour but since she clearly wasn't going to fall sleep anytime soon, she poured herself a big cup.

30 minutes later the team had left the jet and was now walking towards the parking lot to their cars. Emily walked next to JJ, carrying her bag as well. She wanted to be by her side in case the blonde suddenly would become dizzy or something. The guys said goodbye and headed home. Emily continued walking JJ to her car, suddenly realizing that she couldn't let the blonde drive home by herself.

"JJ, why don't I drive you home? You really shouldn't be driving tonight" Emily said. JJ looked at her.

"Yeah, you're right...I shouldn't be driving. Thank you" JJ said with a smile.

"It's nothing, I'm glad I can help. Maybe Will could get your car tomorrow?" Emily said. JJ looked away and mumbled a silent yes and nodded. Emily looked at her, she wanted to ask if something was wrong but she didn't want to pry. She unlocked her car and put their bags in the backseat. JJ climbed into the passenger seat and fasten her seat belt. Emily glanced over to JJ's small figure leaning back against the seat. Once again she wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but she didn't. She started the car and drove away from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it! **

**Things will get more interesting from this chapter =)**

**Hope you like it**

**/ T**

**Chapter 2**

/=/=/=/

JJ's house was about 15 minutes from the airport. Emily again glanced over and saw JJ staring out the window, looking deep in thoughts.

" How's your head?" Emily asked softly.

JJ was brought back from her thoughts and turned to look at the older agent.

" It's fine... right now anyway" JJ answered.

" Good" Emily said and smiled. She wanted to continue the light conversation but she didn't know what to talk about, her mind went blank all of a sudden. JJ turned her attention back to the dark landscape outside the window.

The rest of the drive there was an uncomfortable silence surrounding them, Emily felt relieved when they finally arrived at JJ's house. She followed the blonde out and grabbed her bag from the back seat and walked over to the other side of the car. She couldn't help but notice that there was no car on the driveway, she knew Will had his own car and she also knew that the garage was currently a storage room. She remembered that JJ had complained about the mess in that garage when the girls had a night out last week. Maybe Will and Henry were at his parents she thought. Still there was something inside her that couldn't let it be, she had to ask.

" Thanks for the ride" JJ said.

" It was nothing" Emily started.

" How's Henry by the way? It's been a while since I last saw the little guy" she continued.

" Uhm.. He's fine..." JJ said.

" So is he and Will at Will's parents? It's just there's no car on your drive way" Emily continued.

She looked at JJ and noticed the change in the blonde woman's face. She felt stupid for being so nosey, this was none of her business and she was just about to open her mouth to apologize when she heard JJ speak.

" Will doesn't live here anymore..." JJ said softly.

" Oh... I... Jayj I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Emily said and stepped a little closer to the blonde.

" It's okay Emily... It was just a matter of time till you guys would have found it out anyway" JJ said.

" Are you okay?" Emily asked.

" Actually, yes... I'm fine" JJ answered.

" Where's Henry?" Emily wondered.

" He's inside, I've hired a nanny. She's been here for a couple of weeks looking after Henry when I work" JJ said.

" And Will?" Emily asked.

" He's moved back to New Orleans..." JJ said and wrapped her arms around her body, it was a chilly night. Emily nodded and watched JJ's movement, maybe she should just leave. It was late and JJ should rest her head.

" Look, I'm gonna head home, it's pretty late and you need to rest your head. Again, I'm sorry for being nosey. Goodnight" Emily said and started to walk over to her car.

" Emily?" JJ called after her. She didn't want the older agent to leave, she didn't know why but she really wanted her to stay a while.

" Do you want to come in for some tea? I know it's kinda late but I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while anyway, and I'd really like some company" JJ said.

" Tea would be great" Emily said and smiled, then she followed the younger woman to the front door.

JJ unlocked the door and invited Emily in.

" Make yourself comfortable, I'll go and put on some water" JJ said and gestured for Emily to go in to the living room. The first thing she noticed was the crackling noise and soothing light coming from the fire place. She was a bit startled when a woman in her early sixties suddenly got up from the couch. Shortly after JJ walked into the room.

" Miss Jareau, you're back." the woman said.

" Yes, sorry if we woke you. Emily this is Ruth, Henry's nanny. Ruth this is Emily Prentiss, a colleague of mine from the BAU." JJ said. Emily shook Ruth's hand. She looked like a really nice lady, she thought.

" Nice to meet you miss Prentiss" Ruth said.

" Emily, please and it's nice to meet you too" Emily said back.

" How's Henry?" JJ asked.

" He's just fine. He's been like an angel the whole time you've been away" Ruth said. JJ smiled.

" Do you want to join us for a cup of tea?" JJ asked.

" No thank you, if it's okay with you I think I'm going to go home" Ruth said.

" Of course, I have the rest of the week off, so see you on monday then?" JJ said.

" Absolutely. Nice to meet you Emily, have a good night" Ruth said and picked up her coat in the hallway before she left.

" Is she walking home? It's freezing outside" Emily wondered.

" She lives just down the street, she walks home all the time. It's just a couple of minutes walk." JJ explained.

" I'm gonna go get the tea. Do you want anything in yours? Milk, sugar?" JJ asked.

" A drop of milk if you have, if you don't it's fine" Emily answered.

" I've got milk, be right back" JJ said and smiled.

Emily walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked into the fire, it was so peaceful. She didn't even notice when JJ returned.

" It's really relaxing isn't is?" JJ said softly. Emily turned around and met her eyes.

" Yeah... it's very peaceful..." Emily said.

JJ walked closer and put the tea mugs on the table and then crawled up in the corner of the couch pulling her legs up. Emily reached for her mug and took a small sip, enjoying the warm feeling on her hands as she held the mug.

"It's a great way to wind down after a case, just to sit here and watch the fire..." JJ said.

Emily nodded and looked at the blonde who was staring into the fire. There was a moments silence then Emily softly spoke.

" So... do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

JJ turned her gaze from the fire and looked at Emily

" I... I'm not sure... There's nothing to talk about really" JJ said.

" What happened?" Emily asked.

" I... I just didn't love him anymore... come to think of it, I'm not sure I ever loved him.." JJ said softly.

Emily couldn't help herself for feeling glad that JJ didn't love Will and that he was no longer in her life. _Why am I feeling glad she's left her boyfriend? _She suddenly wondered.

" Then why were you with him, if you didn't love him?" Emily asked and took another sip from her tea.

" I don't know... it was convenient I think, and because of Henry too. He's his father after all and that's never going to change. I'd never ever regret having Henry, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I regret getting pregnant with Will... I should have been more careful, I knew we would never last. He wasn't the one for me, it never felt right with him but still I let it continue for so long." JJ said and looked down on her hands, holding the tea mug.

" You're too good for him anyway..." Emily said without thinking. _Did I say that out loud?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

JJ looked up and met Emily's brown eyes with a puzzled look on her face. There was an awkward silence, Emily cursed herself for thinking out loud.

" I... I mean..." Emily started. She took a deep breath before she continued

" It's just... I... I never liked that guy... I always thought you could do so much better... Not that it's any of my business who you're dating it's just... you're so... I mean... you're... you deserve someone who's" Emily was interrupted when she felt JJ put her hand on her arm.

" Emily... It's okay... I understand what you're trying to say..." JJ said and gave her arm a gentle squeeze before letting go.

" I was starting to ramble wasn't I?" Emily said and felt slightly embarrassed.

" Maybe a little..." JJ said and smiled.

" Sorry..." Emily said.

" Do you want some more tea?" JJ asked to change the subject since she could tell Emily was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

" Yes please" Emily said and smiled as she handed her now half emptied tea mug to the blonde.

JJ's fingers grazed Emily's accidentally when she took the mug from the brunette. Emily couldn't help but feel a little tingle from the brief contact. She turned around and watched JJ walk into the kitchen. She turned around again and looked at the fireplace. The fire was dying down so she got up and put another log on. She stood by the fire place and watch the flames come back to life and listen to the familiar crackling sound. There really was something utterly peaceful with watching the fire consume the logs in the fireplace. She didn't even notice that JJ had returned and was now standing right next to her. Emily turned around and met a pair of glistening blue eyes.

" I put another log on, hope that's okay?" Emily said feeling a bit uncertain about her action. Maybe JJ wanted to go to sleep and just wanted to let the fire burn out, it was pretty late after all.

" It's fine" JJ said and smiled. She gave Emily her tea mug before she bent down and put an additional log to the fire. Emily smiled back and walked over to the couch again, feeling glad the blonde seemed to want her company a while longer.

" Sooo, since we've pretty much covered my dating, well rather breakup story, how about you miss Prentiss?" JJ asked with a wicked smiled.

" What about me?" Emily asked.

" What's your story?" JJ asked.

" There is no story" Emily answered.

" Well there's gotta be something?" JJ continued.

" My love life is pretty much none existing at the moment... well not really just 'at the moment', pretty much for my entire life" Emily confessed.

" That just sounds really sad... surely there must have been someone who's been special to you" JJ asked. She couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as Emily Prentiss not having a love life.

" It's not like I've never had a relationship, it's just none of them ever worked out. A big part is my job, everyone I've ever dated had completely different jobs than me and in the end it didn't work out with the hours we have to work some times." Emily said. JJ nodded in understanding.

" But it wasn't just cause of the job, it was me too. I think deep down I knew every time, that this wasn't the right person for me... I have a hard time opening up to people and I think in my past relationships I never really opened up, I never revealed who I really am... I'm not as strong as people think I am... Even though I compartmentalize better than most people, it doesn't mean what we see don't get to me... It does... and it breaks me sometimes...it really breaks me..." Emily confessed and looked down at her hands.

JJ couldn't take her eyes off the older woman, her heart broke from what Emily had just told her. Emily took a moment to contemplate what she'd just told JJ. She chuckled as she realized that what she'd kept inside during all her previous relationships, she had told JJ without a moments hesitation. It was as if it just poured out of her.

" I never told anyone that before..." Emily said softly and slowly lifted her head and found JJ's eyes.

" I'm glad you trust me enough to share this with me" JJ said softly.

" I trust you with my life..." Emily said softly.

The words just slipped out of her mouth before her mind had even registered it. JJ just looked at Emily and felt her heartbeat speed up after hearing her saying that. In that moment JJ just wanted to wrap her arms around the older agent and hold her tight. They just looked at each other for what seemed like hours, the atmosphere around them suddenly changed into something JJ couldn't quite define. Emily didn't know what was going on, why she couldn't control the words that came out of her mouth. All the things she'd told JJ tonight, she had never said to anyone ever before. She wasn't a person who expressed her feelings verbally, she never had been and yet here she was, sharing it all with JJ. The strange thing was it felt good, it felt right to open up to her.

" I hope you'll come to me if some case in the future really gets to you... It's not good keeping it all inside, eventually it will break you... again... and I really want to be there for you.. if you'll let me? You're really important to me Emily..." JJ said sincere.

" I'll try..." Emily said.

She knew she couldn't promise the blonde she would come to her if a case would get to her. She's always dealt with her emotions alone but for the first time she felt like she was ready to try and change.

" I can't promise... but I'll try... You're really important to me too..." Emily said.

JJ put her mug down on the living room table and moved closer to Emily pulling her in for a hug. Emily was a bit surprised by JJ's actions but she instantly put her arms around the smaller woman and hugged her back. The hug lasted a little longer than a normal hug between friends would have which both women reflected over yet neither pulled away. JJ lifted her hand and gently caressed Emily's hair. Emily pulled the blonde a little tighter.

JJ wasn't sure what this was but it felt really good holding Emily like this, finally she slowly pulled away from the older agent, her arms still around her. She looked into Emily's dark brown eyes and suddenly felt an urge to kiss the older woman. Knowing that would be completely inappropriate she snapped out of it and let go of Emily as she leaned back against the couch. Emily looked down to her lap, taking a moment to gather her thoughts which seemed to have spin completely out of control as JJ's deep blue eyes almost pierced through her. She didn't know where those thoughts came from but they were definitely there and it scared her a little. She decided maybe it was time to go home now.

" Well, it's getting late... you're probably tired so I should go home and let you sleep. I bet Henry wakes up early" Emily said and smiled as she got up from the couch.

" It's fine, I'm actually not that tired..." JJ said, not wanting Emily to leave but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

" Yeah, well you should probably get some sleep, you need to rest your head" Emily continued and started to walk out to the hallway.

" My head... I almost forgot about that, it doesn't hurt anymore" JJ said and put her hand to her head.

" It's pretty sore still though" JJ said and chuckled as she felt the big bump on the back of her head.

JJ followed Emily out to the hallway.

" Thanks for the tea" Emily said.

" It was nothing, thanks for the company" JJ said and smiled.

" Anytime..." Emily said and opened the door.

" Well, good night" she continued and walked out to the chilly night.

" Emily?" JJ called out. Emily turned around.

" Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" JJ asked

" Eh.. no, not really" Emily said.

" Wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?" JJ asked.

" Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd love to" Emily said and smiled.

" Great, it's a date" JJ said and silently cursed herself for speaking before thinking. _It's a date? Why did I say that? Why did I use that word?_

" Great, good night" Emily said and walked over to her car feeling a little puzzled over JJ's use of words. _Date?_ She thought to herself before getting into her car and pulled the car out from the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I'm not sure how old Henry was in the show around this time in season 5, but in my story he's about 10 months.**

_**Chapter 4**_

JJ returned to the couch and just sat there and watched the fire burn out. She thought about the conversation she just had with Emily. She'd been surprised to hear her friend open up the way she had, for as long as she'd known Emily she learned early on that when it came down to showing feelings, Emily was a quite distant person. JJ had often wonder how she managed to compartmentalize all the horrifying things they often witnessed in their line of work, but after tonight she'd learned that Emily wasn't as strong as she seemed to be. Things **did** get to her and JJ felt her heart break just thinking about Emily breaking down after a hard case, all alone. She so desperately wanted to be there for her best friend and she hoped the next time she would break down, Emily would let JJ know about it and not keep it all to herself. She leaned back against the pillow and within minutes the events of the day caught up with her and she fell asleep on the couch.

/=/=/=/

Thousands of thoughts were going through Emily's mind when she was driving home from JJ's place and she had a strange feeling in her body, a feeling she couldn't quite explain. It was like something had happened tonight that had stirred up feelings inside her she never thought she could feel and it scared her. She had no idea what it meant but she was absolutely certain JJ was the reason for those feelings. Jennifer Jareau, supervisory special agent, the BAU's media liaison and her best friend was now the reason Emily felt beyond confused.

As she parked her car and headed up to her condo she tried to figure out what happened tonight that would evoke these feelings, whatever they were. In the elevator ride up to her floor she thought about how scared she was when JJ didn't answer her phone. She had immediately felt that something was not right and when the team finally reached Gina King's house she was terrified something bad would have happened to JJ. She tried not to think the worst but in her mind a scenario of the unthinkable appeared. She desperately tried to shake it off but she felt almost sick when they entered the house. The relief she felt after hearing the blond agents voice was beyond words, knowing she was okay she could finally breathe again. She'd felt a need to protect the younger agent, to keep her safe no matter what. That's why she wanted to hit Derek when he told her she had to come back with the rest of the team and not follow JJ to the hospital.

Reaching the door to her condo she unlocked it and when she got inside she dumped all her stuff on the floor and went straight to her couch after locking the door behind her. She slumped down on the couch and took a deep breath as she resumed thinking.

When JJ told her that Will didn't live there anymore it was like an enormous weight had been lifted of her shoulders, a weight she didn't even know was there. She felt... relieved or something similar to that. Will LaMontagne, just the name actually made her skin crawl. Emily never liked that guy but she tried for JJ's sake. She knew Will didn't like her either and when he left New Orleans to live with JJ the girls didn't hang out like they did before. Sure there were the occasional girls-night-out with all three BAU girls but Emily hadn't visited JJ's house more than a couple of times since Henry was born last year, and those visits were very short. She could tell Will didn't want her there though he never said or did anything to imply it, he didn't have to, she just knew. She was a profiler after all and it only took her a couple of seconds to profile Will and learn what kind of person he was and what she saw, she didn't like. He didn't deserve JJ, she was way to good for a guy like him. Sure he gave up his job to be with her but from what Emily knew, he didn't treat her like she deserved to be treated. Deep down he was probably a bit bitter for having to quit his job, Emily was sure he expected JJ to leave everything here and move to New Orleans and marry him and live happily ever after. So hearing that Will was gone was almost to good to be true.

So tomorrow she was going back to JJ's for dinner and though she really looked forward to spending some time with her again outside work, she couldn't help thinking about how she would feel, or rather _what_ she would feel when she see her.

She rubbed her hands lightly over her face and then got up from the couch. She took a quick shower and then went straight to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

/=/=/=/

JJ woke up by the sound of Henry crying. She sat up and realized she'd spent the night on her couch. She put her hand on the back of her head and flinched when she touched the big bump, it was quite sore but other than that her head felt fine this morning. She got up and walked over to Henry's room.

" It's alright little man, mommy's here now" she said and picked him up from his crib.

Henry stopped crying almost instantly when JJ held him in her arms.

" Are you hungry? Let's go make some breakfast" she said while Henry played with her necklace.

/=/=/=/

After breakfast JJ got Henry ready and put him in his playpen with his toys while she took a quick shower. As the water washed over her she realized she never showered last night and it felt really good to freshen up a bit.

When she was done she went back to the living room and just watched her son for a while. He was talking and playing with his toys and he looked completely satisfied. She walked over to the playpen and picked him up.

" What do you say about a trip to the store? Emily's coming over for dinner later, do you remember mommy's friend Emily? It's been a while since you saw her but I'm hoping that will change now" JJ said that last sentence more to herself than to Henry.

She knew Will never liked Emily and figured Emily knew that as well, that's why she hadn't been around much. But now that Will was gone she hoped Emily would want to spend some more time with her and Henry. She looked down at the little boy in her arms and smiled.

" Let's go then shall we?" she said and kissed Henry's head.

She put Henry in his stroller and started to walk down to the groceries store.

/=/=/=/

Emily had been up early and had just returned to her condo after a morning run. She grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge before she headed upstairs to her bathroom. She took a long, hot shower and then fixed up a huge breakfast, she was really hungry. Usually when she has a day off she'd sleep late and she definitely don't go out for a run before breakfast. But this morning, as soon as she opened her eyes she thought about JJ and that strange feeling she'd had when she left JJ's house last night, returned. In order to clear her head she put on her running shoes and headed out for a run. She pushed herself really hard and hoped the strange feeling would go away but it didn't.

/=/=/=/

JJ had put Henry down in his crib for his lunch nap and was now preparing some ingredients for dinner. She was really looking forward to tonight's dinner with Emily, she'd really missed having her over and last nigh when Emily had stayed for a while, she remembered how much she enjoyed the brunettes company.

/=/=/=/

Emily parked her car and walked over to JJ's door. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. When JJ opened the door Emily felt herself holding her breath, the blond looked stunning. She wasn't dressed up, she just wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that made her eyes even more blue, but Emily thought that she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

" Hey, come on in! Dinner's almost ready" JJ said and smiled.

Emily smiled back and followed her inside. She tried to say something back but it was like the words got stuck in her throat.

" I'm just gonna go and check on the steak, Henry's in the living room if you wanna say hi" JJ said and went back into the kitchen.

Emily walked into the living room and found Henry playing on the floor.

" Hey little man" Emily bent down in front of him.

Henry smiled at her and showed her the toy he was playing with. Then he dropped the toy and put his arms up towards Emily. Emily smiled and lifted the little boy up into her arms and then walked into the kitchen. JJ smiled when she saw them.

" He's gotten so big" Emily said, feeling a little more at ease now.

" I know, it's true what people say, they grow up way too fast" JJ said

" Can I help you with anything?" Emily asked

" Uhm, no I don't think so, everything is pretty much done" JJ said and looked around the kitchen to double check that she hadn't missed anything. In the sink she saw the lettuce she rinsed earlier.

" Except for the salad " she said with a smile as she walked over to the sink and lifted the drainer up on the counter.

" Let me fix that" Emily said and put Henry down in his chair before she walked over to the sink and washed her hands before she started chop the salad.

JJ took the steak out of the oven and then went to get some fresh herbs to decorate the plates with. In order to reach the herbs, which she kept in small herb pots on the windowsill, she had to lean over the counter where Emily was chopping the lettuce. She put her right hand on Emily's left shoulder to support herself and then leaned forward to reach the herbs and in doing so the side of her body pressed against Emily's.

When Emily felt JJ's hand on her shoulder she gripped the knife in her hand tighter. Then as JJ leaned forward and the sides of their bodies got pressed together, Emily's heartbeat increased so much that she was certain it would jump out of her chest any second. She couldn't concentrate when JJ was this close and before she knew it she'd cut her finger with the knife.

" Shit!" she mumbled and dropped the knife.

JJ looked down and saw the blood streaming from Emily's finger and down on the lettuce she'd been chopping.

" Emily!" JJ gasped and grabbed Emily's hand and quickly wrapped a kitchen towel around her finger.

" I'm sorry, I just slipped... The lettuce is ruined now..." Emily said meekly. Her heart still beating beyond control.

" Forget about the lettuce you nearly chopped off your finger!" JJ said feeling a bit uptight.

" I don't think it's that bad" Emily said softly.

" Let's take a look" JJ said and slowly removed the towel.

It was a nasty cut but after cleaning it up, it didn't look like it needed stitches.

" Here, hold this against the cut, I'm gonna go get the first aid kit okay?" JJ said and left Emily with a new folded kitchen towel to press against the wound.

Emily watched JJ leave and tried to get her heart to calm down.

_This is crazy! It's just JJ for God's sake, what's the matter with me? _

JJ returned within a minute with the first aid kit, not nearly enough time for Emily to calm her racing heart. JJ again took Emily's hand and removed the towel before she put a small bandage on her finger. Emily couldn't stop looking at her. JJ put the last piece of tape around the bandage and started to say

" There, all do.." but as she looked up and met Emily's eyes the words got stuck in her throat.

The way Emily looked at her made her completely speechless, she could hardly breathe. She still held Emily's hand between her own and without even thinking, her thumb started stroking the soft skin on the back of Emily's hand. Emily's whole arm tingled when JJ touched her hand like that, she caught herself leaving JJ's eyes for a brief second only to look at the blondes lips and when she met JJ's eyes again she noticed the blonde had done the same thing. It was like everything happened in slow motion, Emily found herself leaning in closer to the blonde. JJ had no idea what was happening, her head was spinning and when she noticed Emily's face coming closer she leaned up to close the gap between them. Emily was so close, JJ could feel her breath on her face...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts! **

Chapter 5

Their lips were only inches apart when a loud crash snapped them back to reality and they jumped apart. Henry had reached one of the plates on the table and it fell down and scattered on the floor.

" Henry! God you scared me" JJ walked over to the little boy with her back turned towards Emily and started to pick up the pieces.

Emily could not believe what almost happened, she didn't know what to think. If she was confused before that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

JJ had picked up the pieces and after she'd thrown them in the bin she got the broom and swept up the remaining pieces, never looking at Emily. She was beyond confused and she didn't know what to do? Should she pretend like that never happened or should she talk to Emily about it, what ever "it" was? She decided quickly on the first, nothing actually happened and though deep down she knew she was kidding herself she couldn't deal, or rather didn't want to deal with that right now. It would change everything and she wasn't ready for that.

JJ turned around and looked at Emily who was still standing by the sink looking down at her hands. _God this is awkward... _she thought.

Emily couldn't bring herself to look up and meet JJ's eyes, JJ noticed that Emily looked really uncomfortable and wondered what she should say.

" Well, everything's done, except the salad but we can just skip that" JJ said and smiled trying to lighten the mood between them.

Emily looked up and managed to give a small smile back.

" Yeah, we'd better skip that" Emily said with a chuckle.

" Can you grab a new plate from the cupboard?" JJ asked and it felt like the tension between them was starting to ease off a bit.

" Sure" Emily replied and got a new plate and placed it on the kitchen table.

She turned around and her eyes immediately landed on JJ, she was cutting the steak by the cooking island and didn't notice that Emily was looking intently at her. Emily tried to look away but she couldn't, JJ looked up and found Emily's eyes and again she was looking at her with such intensity, JJ forgot to breathe for a second.

" Uhm, why don't you sit.. sit down. I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go and get some wine" JJ managed to say and walked out of the kitchen.

Emily snapped out of her almost paralyzed state when she heard JJ speak. As she left the kitchen Emily sat down and cursed herself for how she was acting. _Get a grip Prentiss! You're making a complete fool out of yourself _

JJ took a moment to gather herself before she returned to the kitchen with the wine. She didn't know what was going on but if Emily kept looking at her like that she'd have to find a way to talk to the older agent about what was happening between them. Cause JJ was sure what ever it was, Emily was feeling it too.

When JJ returned to the kitchen she saw Emily playing with Henry and a smile instantly formed on her lips. Henry was laughing loudly when Emily tickled him and JJ couldn't stop looking at them. Emily noticed that JJ was back and as she looked up she saw JJ was looking at her and Henry.

" He's so beautiful JJ... he looks just like you" Emily said and stroke Henry's hair.

She didn't even notice that what she just said about Henry also referred to JJ's appearance but JJ noticed and she got a warm feeling inside.

JJ walked over to the table and kissed Henry on the top of his head then her eyes landed on Emily again. It was like she had no control over her eyes anymore, suddenly it was like Emily was magnetic and JJ couldn't help but look at her.

Emily slowly looked up and met JJ's eyes and they just looked at each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. JJ looked away and walked over to the kitchen island to get the food.

/=/=/=/

The dinner was quiet, almost too quiet.

" This is really good" Emily said to try and break the tension and silence that filled the room.

" I'm glad you like it" JJ said with a small smile, starting to feel really uncomfortable. This was so **not** what she'd expected this dinner to be.

For the rest of the dinner she tried to concentrate on her food and as she glanced up at Emily she noticed she was doing the same thing.

" Do you want some more wine?" JJ asked when she noticed that Emily's glass was almost empty.

" Yes please" Emily replied, more alcohol was just what she needed, maybe that would help break the almost unbearable tension that was surrounding them. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Suddenly Henry started to cry, he was getting tired and Emily silently thanked the little boy for averting their attention from the awkwardness that was this dinner. JJ picked the little guy up from his chair, Henry was rubbing his eyes.

" Are you tired sweetie? Come on, let's get you to bed" JJ said to the tired boy in her arms.

Emily saw this as a possible way out of this very awkward dinner.

" Maybe I should get going, it's getting kinda late and Henry's tired and...and..." Emily stopped herself as she felt she was about to start rambling.

" You don't have to leave" it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Not that she really wanted Emily to leave but she wasn't sure she could handle the awkwardness between them much longer, maybe it was for the best if they just called it a night now.

" I mean... you don't have to leave because Henry's tired, he falls asleep in no time and then... then..." JJ didn't know how to continue that sentence.

_Then what? We'll just... what? God how did it get so uncomfortable? Because we almost kissed that's why _JJ thought.

"... well I have some more wine and we could... I don't know, maybe watch a movie or something?" JJ finished. _Yes a movie. Great idea. Then we don't even have to talk, that could work and maybe all this awkwardness will settle down _she thought.

" Uhm, yeah sure... if it's okay? Otherwise I don't mind if we... you know, do this some other night if that works better for you.. I don't mind.." Emily said very aware that she was starting to ramble again.

" Emily, it's fine. Unless... you don't want to stay..." JJ said and for the first time in their conversation met Emily's eyes.

Emily felt bad for acting like she really just wanted to get out of there, and well if she was honest, she really **did **want to get out of there, to clear her head a bit but she didn't want to hurt JJ.

" No no of course I want to stay. I'll pick out a movie if you got and tuck Henry in, okay?" Emily said.

" Okay, if you want you can open a new bottle of wine, they're in the wine rack over there. I'm just gonna make a bottle for Henry. It shouldn't take long" JJ said and smiled.

She went and put Henry down in his crib, then went back to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. As she returned to Henry she picked him up and sat with him in the rocking chair and gave him his bottle. She looked at her little boy and watched how he drifted of to sleep, she stroked his blonde hair slowly.

" I'm so confused Henry..." her words were like a whisper.

" I don't know what's happening between me and Emily...since that thing happened in the kitchen it's so incredibly awkward between us, I'm afraid to look at her... I'm afraid to meet her eyes cause when I do... I can't _stop_ looking at her and then... then _she_ looks at me... she looks at me in a way she's never looked at me before and I... God..." she trailed off and looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. Slowly she got up from the chair and walked over to Henry's crib and put him down. She softly stroked his hair again.

" Mommy loves you little man" she whispered and then left his room.

She went to the bathroom to try and gather her thoughts a little before she returned to the living room where Emily was waiting. As she walked into her living room she saw Emily standing by the DVD shelf looking for a movie they could watch. For a second she just looked at her friend, took in all her features and felt her heartbeat speed up. She walked closer to the brunette and decided to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

" Have you found anything good?" she asked.

Emily turned around and met her eyes for a second before she averted her eyes back to the DVD collection.

" Uhm, I don't know. You have a LOT of DVD's" Emily said and turned around again and gave her a smile.

" I know, Penelope gave me a bunch of movies as a housewarming gift when I bought this house. I think most of them are comedies or romantic movies with happy endings. She said it was a great way to relax after a tough case and that going to bed alone after watching a comedy would keep the nightmares away" JJ said and chuckled.

" That sounds like Garcia alright" Emily said back

" Actually I haven't even watched half of them" JJ said with and walked even closer so she was now standing beside her friend.

Emily continued to look at the DVD collection, trying to ignore the fact that JJ was standing really close and fought the urge to look at her.

" How about.." Emily started and lifted her hand towards the shelf.

" Maybe thi.." JJ said at the same time and also reached out her hand which of course collided with Emily's. Emily turned her head and immediately met JJ's eyes.

" Sorry..." JJ said and looked away.

" It's fine...uhm which... which movie did you want to watch?" Emily said a little meekly.

" I.. I haven't seen this one" JJ answered and picked out 'The Proposal' and showed it to Emily.

" I haven't either" Emily said and reached out to take the movie from JJ to read the plot summary on the back.

She was careful when she took the DVD from JJ's hands. She didn't want to accidentally touch her, afraid that if she did, the tension between them that now was becoming a bit lighter would certainly return. She thought back to what almost happened earlier in the kitchen and admitted to herself that if Henry hadn't interrupted them they would most likely have kissed and that thought really scared her. Maybe not the kiss itself but the consequences, what it would mean.

" It looks good, do you wanna watch it?" Emily asked after she finished reading the summary.

" I think it looks good too. If you put it in the DVD player I'll go get our wine glasses and some popcorn" JJ said and walked back to the kitchen.

_Okay, if we just relax for a while and watch a movie maybe everything will go back to how it was before that 'thing' happened. God I wish this feeling of confusion would just go away. Please make it go away..._JJ thought.

She grabbed the wine glasses, a bag of popcorn from the pantry and a bowl before she returned to the living room. Emily had opened a new bottle of wine and was sitting in one corner of the couch. JJ walked over and placed the glasses on the living room table and poured the wine before she took a seat on the other corner of the couch. She placed the bowl between them on the couch and pressed play on the remote control.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So sorry for the delay, I've had a tonne of schoolwork and exams and stuff so there hasn't been enough time left to write about anything not school related.**

**Anyway, on with the story. Last chapter ended when they started to watch a movie and here's what happened next.**

**/ T**

Chapter 6

Halfway through the movie the wine bottle was almost empty. Both women silently hoped that alcohol would help ease the very tense atmosphere that still surrounded them. JJ's thought about how watching a movie would be a good idea to get rid of the awkwardness, turned out inaccurate. It didn't seem to help one bit and JJ had to admit that though her eyes focused on the TV screen she had no idea what the movie was about.

Emily emptied her glass and put it back on the table. The effect of the wine did nothing to lighten the tension and she seriously considered calling a cab and just go home. After some more thinking she decided that as soon as the movie finished she would call a cab. This awkwardness was obviously not going away no matter how much wine they drank and how much they tried to ignore it. She figured the best thing would probably be to leave and let things settle down for awhile and hope things would go back to normal between them when they see each other at work on Monday. Suddenly a loud rumble followed by a huge lightning startled them. The next second the sky literally opened up. JJ wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.

" I hate thunder storms..." she said.

" I'm sure it will pass rather quickly, it almost always does" Emily said and looked at her friend who looked really scared as the thunder rolled followed by another lightning bolt.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the window to look outside. It was really pouring down outside and the thunder storm seemed to increase.

" Okay, it might _not_ pass that quickly but if we just finish watching the movie maybe.." Emily started but stopped when the power suddenly went out.

" Emily!" JJ called out and jumped off the couch.

" I'm right here" Emily answered and tried to find her way back to the couch in the dark.

" Where are you..?" JJ asked with a shaky voice and almost ran through the dark towards Emily's voice.

" I'm.." Emily started but then she felt JJ crash into her, almost making them both fall down.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and tried to regain balance.

"..here..." she continued once she was sure they wouldn't fall.

JJ had her hands on Emily's upper arms and Emily's arms were wrapped around JJ's waist and their bodies were pressed together. Emily couldn't see her face in the dark but she could feel her breath on her face.

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to almost knock you over.." JJ said slowly and took a small step back.

" It's...it's...I'm...fine..." Emily stuttered.

Another loud bang startled them and JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and held her tight. Emily could hardly breathe when she felt JJ's arms wrapping harder around her and pulling her impossibly closer.

" I'm sorry..." JJ started and slowly pulled away from Emily.

" I just... I really hate **hate** thunder storms... they scare me..always have...I didn't mean to... be all... on you... you know..." JJ continued and felt kinda stupid for her actions.

For as long as she could remember, thunder storms had frighten her. Growing up and then becoming a F.B.I agent, she always felt silly to be scared of the thunder and she always tried not to show it to others but now... It was something about Emily that made her feel like she didn't have to hide and though she couldn't quite admit it to herself, it gave her an excuse to be close to her.

Emily's hands were resting on JJ's hips, JJ had dropped her arms from Emily's neck and moved them down to Emily's upper arms. They could barely see each other, it appeared as the whole neighborhood were out of power so there were no light sources outside either, except for the lightning that flashed every other minute.

" I.. it's..I.." no matter how she tried Emily couldn't form a whole sentence when JJ was this close.

" I-I think there's some candles by the fireplace..." JJ said softly but didn't move out of Emily's arms.

" Okay..." Emily said quietly.

JJ thought that she ought to go and get the candles but she couldn't bring herself to move away from Emily. Another flash made the room lighten up and JJ looked up and found Emily's eyes. The room became dark again within a couple of seconds but it was enough time for JJ to see that same look in Emily's eyes that she'd seen the entire evening. Then JJ couldn't control herself anymore, she tightened her grip on Emily's arms and slowly started to lean in towards Emily's face. Her heart was beating so fast she was certain it would jump out of her chest. _What am I doing? This is a bad idea..._

Emily could hardly see JJ but she could feel her breath on her face and it made her stop breathing. As a new flash lightened up the room again she saw that JJ was incredibly close and without thinking she leaned forward and met the younger woman's lips.

JJ was stunned when she felt Emily's lips on her own, she couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe how it made her feel. But before she had time to reciprocate the kiss Emily had pulled away.

" Oh God I'm so sorry! Look...I-I just...I shouldn't... I didn't...it didn't... I... I'm sorry, I don't know what... I-I mean...oh God!" Emily stuttered, she couldn't believe what she just did. _God why did I do that? What the hell was I thinking?_

She turned away and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't know what to do now, or what to say. She felt like she had really messed up. JJ was completely taken aback by Emily's reaction. _Why is she apologizing? It was me who initiated it, wasn't it?_

" Emily.. I" JJ started but Emily interrupted her. She turned around so she was facing the blonde again and then moved a little closer.

" JJ I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, i-it will never happen again! I-I should leave... I... you probably want me to lea.." JJ took a step closer and captured Emily's lips.

She put her hands on Emily's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Emily was surprised by JJ's actions but she immediately kissed her back. JJ moved her hands and tangled them into Emily's hair and at the same time ran her tongue over Emily's bottom lip. Emily opened her mouth slightly and felt a shiver run through her body when JJ's tongue found hers. She put her hands on JJ's waist and pulled her even closer. They kissed passionately and JJ's whole body tingled when Emily's tongue explored her mouth. Kissing Emily was like nothing she'd ever felt before and she didn't want to stop, ever, she just wanted more. They parted to catch their breaths but a second later their lips found each other again.

" What... are... we doing...?" Emily mumbled in between kisses.

She wasn't sure this was such a great idea but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop.

" I... don't... know.." JJ replied, her lips still against the older woman.

" Do.. you...wanna stop?.." she asked with a husky voice and slipped her tongue inside Emily's mouth again.

Emily felt a wave of arousal coming over her when JJ's tongue once again found it's way into her mouth and she slowly moved her hands under the hem of JJ's shirt, gasping when her hands came in contact with JJ's soft skin.

" No..." she whispered as her lips left JJ's mouth and moved down to her neck, kissing and nibbling her way up to her ear.

" No... I don't wanna stop..." Emily whispered in JJ's ear before she gently nibbled on her earlobe and started to lift JJ's shirt.

The thunder kept rolling outside the window but neither woman were aware of that anymore.

JJ gasped when she felt Emily's fingers touch her skin. As the brunette pulled JJ's shirt up and over her head, she lifted her arms to assist. As soon as JJ's shirt landed on the floor she started to unbutton Emily's shirt and pushed it down the brunettes shoulders and leaned forward to kiss the soft skin that was now exposed. Emily gasped when JJ's tongue and lips brushed over her skin. As JJ trailed small kisses along Emily's jawline Emily couldn't take it, she had to feel the blondes lips on hers again. She put her hands on JJ's face and pulled her up to claim her lips in a heated kiss.

JJ started to move them away from the living room never breaking the kiss. When they reached JJ's bedroom she pressed the brunette up against the door and kissed her hungrily. Emily's hands caressed the soft skin on JJ's back, moving up and down to finally land on the clasp of JJ's bra. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth when she felt the only remaining piece of clothing on her upper body fall to the ground. Her own hands found it's way to the back of Emily's bra and she quickly unclasped it and pressed their bodies together. Emily could hardly breathe when she felt JJ's breasts pressed against her own.

She fumbled with the door knob behind her and as soon as the door opened JJ moved them over to her bed and pushed Emily down before she covered her body with her own. Both were breathing heavily and Emily felt another wave of arousal rush through her body when JJ again pressed their bodies together and started to kiss her neck.

JJ had never been this turned on before and though she silently wondered if this would happen if they hadn't drank all that wine, she still couldn't, or rather didn't want to stop. Her hands moved down to the waistline of Emily's jeans and then passion took over. Their remaining clothes were quickly discarded as hands and lips started to explore and soon they collapsed in each others arms breathing heavily.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

JJ had her head on Emily's chest as she tried to compose herself. So many feelings were rushing through her body. Satisfaction, confusion, insecurity, anxiety, but mostly fear. Fear of what this meant, and a terrible fear that she would lose Emily because of what just happened between them. She could hear Emily's heart beating wildly in her chest and she wondered what was going through her head.

Emily had no idea what just happened, okay that was a lie... she was very aware of what just happened she just couldn't believe it. This was not her, she has this unbendable rule to never sleep with someone on the first date and this... this wasn't even a date for fuck sake. This was JJ, her college and best friend and also very much a woman. She had just had sex with a woman and that woman was JJ... her best friend... she had just had _sex_ with her best friend... and here she was now, naked in JJ's bed with her blonde friend just as naked and lying half on top of her...

_Oh my God... what the hell do I do now? What do **we** do now?..._

JJ felt that Emily's heartbeat was no where near slowing down so she slowly eased herself off her friend's chest and reached for the sheet to cover her naked body. Emily just focused on the ceiling, she couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look at the blonde who now was lying beside her. JJ's bedroom was almost pitch black, the power hadn't returned and the only light source was the lightning outside. Every other minute the room would lighten up a bit and after JJ moved away from Emily she became aware of her nakedness and slowly reached for the other bed sheet to cover herself.

Here they were, lying beside each other under separate bed sheets trying to think of something to say but neither could come up with anything. What are you supposed to say anyway? The longer they lay there in silence the more unbearable it became and Emily couldn't take it anymore. She slowly sat up by the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. She had to leave, it was too much to handle right now, her feelings were all over the place and she didn't know how to deal with what she was feeling. She stood up and wrapped the bed sheet around her and tried to find her clothes which was easier said then done in a pitch black room.

JJ felt a lump in her throat when she noticed Emily leaving the bed, she was terrified that her fear of losing Emily was becoming verified and she couldn't take it.

_No...no...I can't... I have to... I have to do something..._

" Emily..." she said pleading, her voice breaking as she fought back tears.

Emily looked up when she heard her name, another flash of lightning lightened up the room and though it only lasted a second, Emily saw the tears that were filling up JJ's eyes and a look of hurt and confusion written all over the blondes face.

" Em...please don't leave..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily swallowed hard and fought back tears that was suddenly threatening to fall. The pleading in JJ's voice was heartbreaking but Emily had to leave, she needed time to think... she couldn't handle this now. She returned to searching for her clothes, not answering JJ's plea. She found a pair of jeans and put them on quickly, not really sure if they were her jeans or JJ's. She'd already given up any attempt of finding her underwear. Then she left JJ's bedroom and tried to find her way back to the living room to get her shirt.

"Em..." JJ called after her friend but Emily didn't stop.

JJ couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She got out of the bed and wrapped the bed sheet tighter around her body before she followed Emily. She couldn't just let her leave like this.

Emily managed to get back to JJ's living room and bent down to try and find her shirt on the floor. She found both her and JJ's shirt and since her shirt were unbuttoned she didn't need any light to know which one was hers. She put it on and started to button up her shirt when suddenly the power came back. Emily looked up and saw JJ standing in the door way with just the bed sheet around her body and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight and her hands froze leaving her shirt half unbuttoned. JJ wiped her cheeks quickly and hoped Emily hadn't seen her tears. Her fist tightened around the soft fabric in her hand at the sight of Emily standing a few feet away with her shirt half opened, she was so beautiful. She noticed Emily was wearing her jeans but she didn't say anything.

" Emily please..." JJ started but was interrupted.

" Don't...just... don't... I... I can't... I-I have to... I just can't.." Emily quickly buttoned up her shirt and headed towards the hallway to get her jacket and purse. JJ walked after her.

" Please... don't leave..." JJ pleaded again.

Emily had put on her jacket and was just about to open the door when JJ spoke again.

" I don't wanna lose you...please Emily... don't go..." JJ was crying now and she didn't care.

Emily's heart broke when she heard JJ's words. She didn't want to hurt her, God how she didn't want to hurt her but she didn't know what to do.

" I'm.. I'm sorry... I.. I...I'm sorry..." Emily opened the door, she didn't turn around to look at the other woman she just walked out and closed the door behind her. The rain was still pouring down and though she ran to her car she was soaked when she jumped in. Then she broke down, she put her hands over her face and cried, she couldn't remember the last time she'd cried like this.

Inside, JJ slumped down on the floor as tears kept streaming down her face. She stared at the door and felt completely devastated.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A few minutes later Emily had managed to compose herself and just wanted to get out of there but she realized she shouldn't be driving, not after drinking that much wine. She picked up her phone and decided to call for a cab.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

JJ got up from the floor and walked back to her bedroom to put on some clothes. Outside the bedroom she saw both her and Emily's bras lying on the floor and once inside she saw Emily's jeans scattered on the floor along with both of their underwear. She picked up Emily's jeans and sat down on the bed.

_How did this happen? It shouldn't have... I should have stopped it before it..._

She sighed.

_But it happened... and no matter how much I wish I would have acted differently, I didn't. It happened and now I have to deal with it. _

She put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt then she went over to Henry's room. The little boy was sound asleep and seemed completely oblivious to the thunder storm that raged outside. She stroke his hair and then walked quietly out of his room.

She returned to the living room and picked up her shirt from the floor, images of Emily's hands and lips on her body returned. She had never been with a woman before and to be honest she had never desired to, but with Emily... Everything had felt so right and she had made her feel more pleasure than she thought was possible. Will had never made her feel like that and he had never satisfied her the way Emily had done tonight. This was a new experience for both of them, at least she thought Emily had never been with a woman before either, and they were both a bit drunk. JJ couldn't stop her mind from wondering what it would be like to be with Emily when they both were completely sober and the thought send a shiver through her body.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Emily flipped her phone shut for the tenth time and leaned her head against the steering wheel. She had tried calling for a cab but her phone had no reception, she figured the thunder storm had cause some disturbance on the cell-phone network. She briefly considered driving home since she didn't feel the effect of the wine anymore, but she was firmly against drunk driving and she knew she was still under the influence of alcohol.

_What am I going to do now? I can't stay in the car for the rest of the night, I'm completely soaked and I'm already freezing... but I can't go inside either... Damn storm!_

She opened her phone one last time but no change..

" Fucking piece of shit!" she threw the phone on floor on the passenger side.

_God... _

She wrapped her arms around her body and leaned her head back while she closed her eyes. Flashbacks of what happened earlier appeared in her mind, she opened her eyes to make it go away but it didn't work.

_Might as well deal with these thoughts... it's not like I'm going anywhere..._

When she kissed JJ she'd panicked the second her lips touched the blondes and as she pulled away she was certain she'd ruin everything between them. But then... JJ kissed _her_ and it was the most incredible kiss she'd ever experienced. Then everything happened so fast, before she knew it she was naked in JJ's bed with her best friend just as naked and it felt... amazing. She'd never had sex with a woman before and when she realized what was about to happen...she didn't want to stop...She'd thought that sleeping with a woman would feel strange but being with JJ felt... natural.

_I never have sex on the first date, not even the second and here I am...This wasn't even a date, just dinner with a friend and somehow we ended up in bed together. Do I regret it happened? God... I don't even know... yes I do... I'm just avoiding answering that because... because... _

Emily turned her head and looked at JJ's door. She was becoming more and more cold by the minute and she realized she couldn't stay in her car, she had to go back inside. She braced herself and then stepped out of her car. She just stood there for a minute as the rain continued to pour down, she was already drenched so she didn't care. Then she slowly started to walk back to JJ's door, her heart pounding so hard it felt like it would jump out of her chest. She stopped outside JJ's door to try and calm herself down a bit but it didn't help much, and she was absolutely freezing so she couldn't stop shivering. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door.

JJ was still in the living room and was surprised by the gentle knock on the door. Her heart started beating faster as she hoped and guessed that it would be Emily on the other side of the door. Who else would be out in this weather anyway?

She opened the door slowly and a shivering, completely soaked brunette was indeed on the other side of the door.

" Emily, you're freezing!" JJ instantly pulled the other woman inside and quickly closed the door.

Emily was shaking and her teeth chattered from the cold.

" i-it's...n-not.. t-that.. b-bad.." Emily stuttered.

" Not that bad? You're shaking. Come on, let's get you to the shower so you can warm up" JJ said and put her arm around Emily's shoulder and led her towards the bathroom.

The awkwardness that was supposed to be inevitable due to what happened earlier was somehow not present and that because Emily was shaking from cold and JJ needed to help her first. They would have to deal with the awkwardness later cause it was only a matter of time before it would resurface.

JJ opened the bathroom door and removed her arm from Emily's shoulder and turned on the water.

" There are fresh towels in the cabinet and I'll get you some dry clothes. Will you be okay?" JJ asked standing by the doorway.

" t-thank you, I'll b-be fine" Emily gave JJ a small smile.

" Okay, I'll just leave the clothes on the floor, take your time" JJ said back and smiled before she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Emily couldn't wait to step into the warm shower, she started to remove her jacket and unbutton her shirt with shaking fingers. She was so cold her hands felt numb and she had to struggle to get out of the jeans, which was not hers she noticed when she started to remove them.

She shivered when the warm water washed over her frozen body. She turned the heat up a little more and slowly her body started to relax. Her eyes were closed and for a minute she could pretend she was in her own shower and didn't have to face what was outside the bathroom door. She heard the door open and close and it brought her back to reality. This was JJ's shower and JJ was in the next room waiting.

JJ had picked out a baggy hood sweater and a pair of sweatpants when she saw Emily's jeans on her bed. She looked at the sweatpants in her hand and figured that would be more comfortable so she left the jeans where they lay. She walked back to the bathroom and dropped the clothes on the floor then quickly closed the door again, she didn't want to intrude on Emily's privacy. Then she returned to the living room and lit a fire before she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Keeping busy while Emily was in the shower was necessary to keep her emotions in check.

About 20 minutes later Emily reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She noticed the clothes on the floor and picked them up. She brought them up to her nose and inhaled, JJ's scent instantly filled her nose and she closed her eyes. She started regretting her decision to come back inside, though she realized she couldn't have stayed in her car for the rest of the night either.

After she'd dressed she took a quick look in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath before she slowly started to walk back to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**So this story is coming to an end soon, one or two more chapters left to wrap it up.**

**I wasn't sure I'd have time to post another chapter before Christmas but since my Christmas plans didn't turned out the way I planned due to horrible weather conditions I got stuck at home. So instead of sitting home and sulk over the snow I finished the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**/ T **

Chapter 8

At the same time Emily entered the living room JJ also came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hands. The blonde stopped at the sight of her best friend, even wearing baggy sweats she looked stunning. JJ wondered why she hadn't noticed the brunettes beautiful features before, sure she'd always found her colleague beautiful but not like this... Now, looking at Emily, she took her breath away.

" Thanks for this" Emily said and gestured at the clothes she was wearing.

" It was nothing... " JJ started.

" Uhm.. do you want some coffee?" she continued, careful not to look directly at her friend.

" yeah... coffee would be nice" Emily answered softly and again felt her heart speed up when the blonde walked closer to her.

Afraid of handing Emily the cup and accidentally touch her hand JJ put the cups down on the living room table and then took a seat in one corner of the couch. Emily watched her friends movement and then slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat in the opposite corner. She reached for the coffee cup and then leaned back again never looking at JJ. The blonde didn't look at Emily either, she just kept staring at the fire and it was safe to say the awkwardness had very much resurfaced now. Emily glanced over at the clock and though it felt like it was in the middle of the night it wasn't even midnight yet.

Both women sat in silence for what seemed like hours when finally the tension and awkwardness became too much for JJ. She got up from the couch and ran her hands through her hair. With her back turned toward Emily she started.

" I can't take this anymore, I... we... I can't stand this awkwardness... we have to..." she paused and turned around to look at Emily.

" We have to talk about this...because I can't take it anymore... " she continued.

Emily looked down at her hands, she knew JJ was right. They had to deal with this otherwise going back to work on Monday with this hanging between them would not be good.

JJ sat back down and started fiddle with her hands, she was so nervous but she had to do this.

" To be honest I don't think I'm ready to deal with this yet... it feels so awkward and I can't even look at you..." JJ started. Emily slowly looked up.

"... but we have to... on...on Monday we'll get a new case and... and I can't work with you if we don't talk about... what happened..." JJ continued and slowly looked up to meet Emily's eyes.

Emily swallowed hard and nodded .

" I know... you're right..." Emily said softly. She looked down at her hands again.

" I-I don't think I'm ready to deal with this yet either...I... I don't even know... I'm so confused and... and... frankly... I'm scared to death..." Emily admitted.

JJ looked at her friend and she looked terrified. She swallowed to try and get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. Crying now would not make this any easier.

" I'm scared too... I'm so scared.." JJ whispered with a teary voice.

Emily looked up and saw tears starting to form in JJ's eyes and she looked so broken, it was heartbreaking. Emily couldn't stand to see her friend like that and before she knew what was happening she'd moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. The second Emily pulled her close JJ couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she held the brunette tight and cried on her shoulder. Hearing JJ cry and feeling her body tremble in her embrace made Emily cry too and she held JJ even tighter.

" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I'm sorry..." Emily said through her tears as she softly stroked the younger woman's hair.

JJ grabbed the fabric on the back of Emily's sweater with her hands and buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

" Please say something..." Emily pleaded.

JJ lifted her head and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder.

" I don't know what to say..." JJ whispered.

" Just tell me what you're feeling..."

JJ slowly pulled back and met her eyes. Their faces were so close, she could feel Emily's warm breath on her face and the feeling she'd had earlier when they were this close came back and for a moment the awkwardness somehow disappeared. She looked down at Emily's lips for a split second and then looked into her eyes again.

" Right now...what I'm feeling... I..." She searched Emily's eyes hoping that what she was feeling would be mirrored in Emily's teary dark brown eyes. She wasn't sure what Emily's eyes were telling her but she told the brunette what she was feeling anyway.

" I want to kiss you again..." JJ spoke so quietly but Emily heard her loud and clear.

She didn't answer, it was like the words got stuck in her throat but when JJ slowly closed the gap between them she kissed her back without a seconds hesitation.

In contrast to their previous passionate kisses, this kiss was soft and gentle and filled with emotion. JJ had moved her hands into Emily's hair and as the they parted she rested her forehead against Emily's and gently stroked her hair.

" I don't know what we're doing... what this is... but I know that I don't want to lose you...I'm terrified of loosing you... " JJ whispered.

Emily pulled back slightly and opened her eyes. She could see the fear in JJ's blue eyes.

" You're not gonna lose me... I'm not going anywhere..." Emily said softly and hoped the blonde would believe her.

JJ didn't looked convinced though, Emily could see that her eyes was still filled with fear before JJ looked down. Emily brought her hand up to JJ's face and lifted her chin.

" Hey..." Emily started softly and JJ slowly looked up and met Emily's eyes.

" We'll deal with this okay?... No matter what happens, you're not gonna lose me... I promise... okay?" Emily finished and kissed JJ's forehead before she pulled her into another hug. JJ put her arms around Emily and held her tight.

" Okay..." JJ said softly and let out the breath she'd been holding.

Emily slowly pulled back and looked down. She wanted to explain her previous actions but talking about her own feelings wasn't something Emily Prentiss found easy, but now she felt like she owed JJ the truth so she was going to try.

" I'm sorry I just left like that... I panicked and I didn't know what to do so I did what was easiest... I'm sorry..." Emily started softly and took a deep breath before she continued.

" Yesterday when I called your phone and you didn't answer...I was so scared "

JJ looked at her friend and tried to seek out her eyes but the brunette kept looking down at her hands. She knew this wasn't easy for Emily but she was glad the older agent at least was trying to keep those walls down and let her in.

" I called several times but you never answered and by the time we arrived at Gina King's house I was terrified of what we would find...I was terrified something had happened to you..." Emily said with a trembling voice and looked up for a second.

" When I heard your voice and knew you were alive and okay... it was like I could breathe again... I've never been so scared before in my life" Emily confessed.

" If something would have happened to you..." a tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

JJ gently reached for Emily's hand and slowly stroke her thumb over Emily's fingers. Emily looked at their hands for a moment, then she entwined her fingers with JJ's and reached for the blondes other hand. Still looking at their entwined hands she continued speaking.

" w-when you told me that Will didn't live here anymore I... I felt... I don't know... relieved would probably be the best way to describe it...What does that mean?..." Emily carefully looked up and met JJ's eyes.

" I don't know... Look... I know you never liked Will and I know he didn't like you...but what I do know is...Emily, what I'm feeling now...Will never made me feel like this..." JJ said gently.

Noticing that she had the brunettes full attention she decided to just plunge herself out there and tell her what she was feeling.

" Emily... when..." she had to take a deep breath before she could continue, suddenly feeling very nervous and vulnerable.

" I... I just want you to know that... that when you.. kissed me and... t-touched me... you made me feel something I've never felt before... and though there was a voice in the back of my head telling me that we should stop... I couldn't... and I didn't want to either..." JJ confessed meekly.

Emily swallowed hard when she heard JJ's confession.

" Earlier, in the kitchen... when I cut my finger... i-it was because of you... You were standing so close and I lost my focus... I really wanted to kiss you then and it scared me..." Emily admitted.

" Then... later... I-I didn't want to stop either...and I know we'd had a lot of wine but...I didn't want to stop..."

JJ gently squeezed Emily's hands and looked deep into the brunettes dark brown eyes and was surprised when she saw no walls or compartments, just Emily. For the first time since she'd met the older agent JJ was now seeing the real Emily, completely unguarded and she felt an unfamiliar warmth in her whole body after this new experience. Knowing that Emily trusted her this much made her feel special and she knew in that moment that whatever was happening between them was real. She smiled and slowly started to lean forward wanting nothing more than to feel Emily's lips against her own again. Emily let go of JJ's hands and cupped the blondes face before she met JJ's lips in a tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other, JJ put one hand on the back of Emily's neck as she deepened the kiss. Emily willingly opened her mouth when she felt the tip of JJ's tongue caress her bottom lip. As their tongues collided Emily's body instantly reacted and again she was surprised that a woman could make her feel this way. Then she realized it wasn't just _a woman, _it was JJ, JJ made her feel this way and kissing her like this was amazing.

After a couple of minutes Emily forced herself to break their intense kissing before they would get carried away again, which Emily felt was really close to happen. She rested her forehead against JJ's as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. JJ was also struggling with her breathing and though she really _really _didn't want to stop kissing Emily she also felt that they needed to slow down.

" I-I think maybe we should slow this down..." Emily panted.

" Yeah...yeah... you're right..." JJ agreed as she tried to catch her breath again.

JJ ran her hands through Emily's hair and then gently caressed her cheeks, Emily shivered when JJ touched her like this. The blonde then moved her left hand and grazed the soft skin just below Emily's ear with her fingers, she just couldn't stop touching her.

" You know, you're making it really hard to slow down when you touch me like this..." Emily gasped.

" I'm sorry... I just can't stop touching you..." JJ said and smiled.

" I'm not complaining " Emily said and placed a soft kiss on the blondes lips before she pulled back.

They looked at each other for a moment and JJ's thoughts started to wander. So many things were running through her mind and she didn't know what to focus on. Emily noticed that the blonde spaced out on her and gently touched her cheek to get her attention.

" Hey... what are you thinking about?..." Emily asked softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**So sorry for the long delay, life got a bit crazy. This story is coming to an end, only one chapter left after this one. **

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts, I hope you like this chapter.**

**/ T**

Chapter 9

JJ looked down at her hands for a moment, she couldn't help but think that no matter what happens now, things will forever be changed between them and she was scared of what that change would mean for them.

" I don't know... I just..." she sighed and slowly looked up to meet Emily's eyes.

" Things will never be the same now..._We'll _never be the same, will we?..."

Emily looked down for a second while she thought about what JJ just said.

" No... we wont...but... but it doesn't mean..." Emily looked up and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind JJ's ear.

Looking into JJ's blue eyes she let her hand linger on the blondes cheek.

" We'll never be the same... not after what happened between us tonight. Even if we were to agree that it was a mistake and that we should just pretend it never happened, we could never go back to how we were before. It would still linger in the back of our heads and eventually it would become too much to handle and our work would be affected and...and now I'm starting to ramble aren't I?" Emily asked and smiled.

" Maybe a little" the blonde answered.

" But you're kinda cute when you ramble" JJ said and gave the brunette a small smile.

Emily felt a little embarrassed and blushed slightly.

" What I was trying to say was that we'll never be the same but it doesn't have to mean it's something bad..."

JJ looked at Emily for a moment and contemplated what Emily had just said, then carefully asked:

" Do _you_ think it was a mistake?...

Emily knew the answer to that question the second the words left JJ's mouth, but she was afraid of saying it out loud knowing it would definitely change everything.

" Y-You should know that I never, and I mean NEVER have sex with someone on the first date, not even on the second and _very _rarely on the third. Now I know this must sound like I have tonnes of dates but I think you know that's not the case. I haven't had a date in... I don't even know how long."

_She **does** think it was a mistake..._ JJ thought sadly

"That's not the point... JJ...you and me... it wasn't even a date and somehow we ended up having...sex...a-and though I acted like I regretted it afterwards I..." she took a breath before she continued

" No... I don't think it was a mistake... I... I wanted you..."

Emily could hardly believe she'd just said that but it was like JJ triggered something inside her that made her feel like she didn't have to hide behind her walls anymore and she had to admit it felt good. JJ breathed out a sigh of relief after hearing Emily say that.

" Will you stay with me tonight?..." JJ asked tentatively.

Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ's question.

" Not like that I mean, I-I just really want you to stay. I can sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable sharing a bed, it's fine with me. I just want to spend some more time with you, if the weather is better tomorrow maybe we could go to the park with Henry? I-I totally understand if you don't want to bu-" JJ didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Emily's lips came crashing down on hers. When they parted JJ had a smile on her lips.

" Should I take that as a yes?" she asked.

Emily kissed her again and nodded when they parted.

" Yes, I'd like that" she said and smiled.

JJ felt like she had butterflies in her stomach when Emily smiled at her like that. She got up from the couch and reached out her hand to Emily. Emily took JJ's hand and the blonde pulled her up from the couch and started to lead them towards her bedroom but Emily stopped and pulled her back. JJ got all tingly when Emily wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The blonde lifted her arms and wrapped them around Emily's neck then closed the gap between them when she captured Emily's lips and immediately pushed her tongue inside the brunettes warm mouth. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth when the blondes tongue slowly explored every part of her mouth. It was passionate but not rushed, open mouths, tongues and lips moving together in a slow pace, both taking their time to explore.

For Emily it was the sexiest kiss she'd ever experienced. She had never been kissed like this and though she couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by this kiss, it wasn't a kiss that was leading them into ripping the clothes of each other. This kiss was so filled with emotions and Emily never wanted to stop.

JJ entangled her fingers in Emily's hair as she deepened the kiss even more, she couldn't get enough of the brunettes mouth. Emily was an amazing kisser and kissing her like this was so sensual and sooo sexy.

After a couple of minutes they slowly parted and looked at each other both feeling slightly overwhelmed with emotions but neither knowing how to express them vocally. They continued to look at each other and their eyes told them everything they needed to know. JJ slowly ran her hands down over Emily's arms until she reached her hands. She entwined her fingers with Emily's and gave both her hands a gentle squeeze before she released one hand and led Emily to her bedroom.

When they reached JJ's bedroom and stepped inside Emily's eyes scanned the room which she now saw what it looked like. Her jeans were on the bed together with the bed sheets that were scattered all over the bed. On the floor she noticed their underwear and as she turned around she saw her bra on the floor just outside the bedroom door. She couldn't help but blush a little as flashbacks from what they'd been doing earlier came back. JJ looked at Emily and saw that the brunette looked a little embarrassed. Her eyes scanned the room and she realized quickly what it was that made Emily blush.

" Are you sure you're okay with this? I-I mean I can stay on the couch if you're uncomfortable" JJ asked carefully.

Emily turned around and looked at JJ. She smiled before she pulled the blonde closer and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist.

" I'm not uncomfortable. I just... it just kind of dawned on me what really happened here..." Emily said meekly and blushed some more.

JJ thought she was adorable. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and pulled her down for a quick kiss. She stepped away from Emily and walked over to her drawer and picked up a t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts which she gave to Emily.

" Okay, well here. I'm just gonna go and give Henry a bottle, he usually wakes up in about an hour and wants to eat so if I give him a bottle now maybe he'll give us a sleep-in tomorrow" JJ said and winked before she left the bedroom.

Emily sat down on the edge of JJ's bed with the clothes JJ gave her in her hands. She looked at the scattered bedsheets and got lost in her thoughts for a moment. She didn't notice when JJ returned and that she was standing by the doorway observing her. Emily chuckled to herself and said quietly:

" This is crazy..."

" Yeah... it is kinda crazy..." Emily looked up when she heard JJ's voice and was met by a warm smile.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emily. She lifted her hand and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.

" Wanna be crazy together?" she asked softly.

Emily gazed into JJ's blue eyes for a moment. She really had the most beautiful eyes and Emily found herself drowning in them when JJ looked at her this way. She nodded and then gently lifted her hands to cup the blondes face before she captured her lips. JJ put one hand behind Emily's neck and deepened the kiss. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth when she felt the blondes tongue touch her own. JJ climbed onto Emily's lap never breaking the kiss. Emily moved her hands down to the hem of JJ's t-shirt and lifted it slightly, longing to feel JJ's soft skin beneath her hands again. JJ felt a shiver down her spine when Emily's hands moved slowly up and down her back. She wasn't wearing a bra and Emily couldn't help herself, her hands slowly moved to JJ's front and cupped her breast. JJ gasped and kissed her even deeper, she couldn't believe the effect Emily was having on her, she couldn't control herself.

Her hands grabbed the hem of Emily's sweater and she quickly pulled it over the brunettes head then removed her own t-shirt just as quickly before her lips crashed against Emily's again. Emily moved her hands to JJ's back and pulled the blonde closer, gasping when their breasts pressed together. JJ pushed Emily back on to the bed and climbed off the brunette for a second to remove her pants. She was breathing so fast when she hurriedly removed her own pants, she couldn't wait to feel Emily's naked body against her own again. As soon as she stepped out of her pants she climbed back on to the bed and Emily instantly grabbed her and pulled her down on top of her. They kissed fiercely and JJ pressed her thigh against Emily's center which made the older woman moan loudly into JJ's mouth. Feeling Emily's wetness against her thigh made her own arousal grow even more and she needed Emily to touch her. As if reading the other woman's mind Emily flipped them over so she was on top and moved her hand down until she reached the place where JJ needed her the most. JJ gasped when she felt Emily enter her and she pulled the brunettes face down with one hand to claim her lips while the other hand moved down, desperately wanting to touch Emily the same way Emily was touching her.

Their kiss deepened even more as they picked up the pace, tongues fighting for dominance and it wasn't long before they sent each other over the edge and collapsed together on JJ's bed, breathing heavily. Emily had her head on JJ's chest and could hear her rapid heartbeat, she was certain her own heart was beating just as fast. JJ kissed the top of Emily's head and wrapped her arms around her. They just lay there while their breathing slowly was coming back to normal. Emily reached for JJ's hand and entwined their fingers, she chuckled lightly as she recalled her previous actions earlier this evening, when she just wanted to get as far away as possible and now... Now there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be than in JJ's arms. She lifted her head and looked up at JJ.

" What?" JJ asked and smiled.

" Nothing..." Emily looked into JJ's deep blue eyes.

She leaned up and kissed her gently before returning to her previous position, she couldn't quite find the right words to express what she was feeling so she just wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her tight. JJ smiled and closed her eyes and just savored the feeling of having Emily in her arms.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

JJ woke up the next morning and was a bit surprised that she hadn't heard Henry through the baby monitor yet. She glanced over at the alarm clock and it was 7.15 AM. As she turned back her eyes fell on the mess of dark curls sprawled over the pillow next to her and a smile formed on her lips. Emily's right arm were draped over JJ's stomach and JJ slowly lifted her left hand and placed it on top of Emily's. Her skin was so unbelievably soft and JJ couldn't stop touching her, she caressed the brunettes arm in slow strokes, drawing lazy patterns with her fingertips. Emily started to stir and as she slowly started to wake up she smiled when she felt JJ's hand caress her arm. She moved closer to the blonde and kissed her shoulder.

" Morning" she mumbled against JJ's skin.

" Good morning" JJ said softly and shifted so she was facing Emily.

She pushed the brunettes hair back so she could see her face and when Emily looked at her and smiled, JJ got a warm, tingling feeling inside. She couldn't believe how right this felt, waking up with Emily. She had to admit to herself that when she'd asked Emily to stay last night she'd been a bit scared thinking about how the morning would be, if it would be awkward and uncomfortable but it really wasn't. It really **really** wasn't, it was amazing... Emily was amazing.

JJ stroked Emily's cheek softly with her thumb and gazed into her eyes.

" Are you okay?..." she asked tentatively.

Emily slowly moved closer and captured the blondes lips in a gentle kiss.

" Yeah... I'm okay... I'm very okay" Emily whispered against JJ's lips before she kissed her again.

JJ moved her hand to the back of Emily's neck and pulled her closer, parting her lips when Emily's tongue requested entrance. Emily pushed JJ back against the bed and lay down half on top of her as their kissing intensified and hands started to roam only to be interrupted when the baby monitor started to make noise and seconds later a crying Henry was seeking attention. Emily moved away from JJ who was letting out a sigh.

" I knew wishing Henry would have a sleep-in would've been to good to be true" JJ chuckled.

" I better go get him, he's probably hungry" she continued and got out of bed to put on a robe.

" Stay in bed and relax for a while, I'll make us breakfast after I've fed Henry" JJ said and smiled before she walked out of the bedroom to go get her son.

Emily stayed in bed for a while longer and she just couldn't stop smiling. She never knew anything could feel this good, this right.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay but here's the last _two_ chapters of this story. It turned out longer than I thought so I divided it into two chapters instead of one super long =)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts and thanks to all who's been following this story. I really appreciate it.**

**/ T**

Chapter 10

JJ was standing by the stove making pancakes, Henry was sitting in his chair playing with some toys. Emily walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. JJ couldn't help but smile when she felt Emily's arms encircling her.

" Hey..." Emily said softly.

" Hey yourself" JJ said back and put the last pancake on the plate then turned off the stove before she turned around in Emily's arms. She put her her hands around Emily's neck and pulled her down for a gentle kiss.

" Are you hungry?" JJ asked her arms still around Emily's neck.

" Starving. It smells really good" Emily said and smiled.

" Sit down, everything's finished" JJ said and dropped her arms to pick up the plate of pancakes.

They had a nice breakfast, Henry was on his best mood and laughed when Emily played with him. JJ just sat and watched them with a smile on her face, Emily looked up and saw JJ's grin.

" What?" Emily wondered why JJ was looking at her like that.

" Nothing. You're just... You're really good with him" JJ said.

Emily smiled and looked at the little boy who was looking at her with big blue eyes then back at his mother. The little boy really looked exactly like his mother, Emily thought JJ must have looked like that when she was a kid.

" So, the weather's looking better today. Do you wanna come with us to the park later?" JJ asked and reached for Emily's hand.

" I'd like that, but I should go home and take a shower and change clothes first" Emily said and checked her watch.

" It's almost 9 AM now, I shouldn't be more than an hour. Wanna meet up at the park around 10.30?" Emily asked.

" That sound's great." JJ said and squeezed Emily's hand.

Emily got up and started to walk over to the hallway to gather her stuff. JJ picked up Henry and put him down in his playpen before she joined Emily.

" Okay then, I should get going." Emily started looking down, trying to figure out how to say goodbye in the most appropriate way, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. She was fiddling with the hem of her jacket not really sure what to do with her hands.

JJ noticed Emily's nervousness and stepped closer reaching for Emily's hands. Emily looked up and met JJ's eyes then the blonde leaned forward and kissed her very softly on the lips. Emily relaxed instantly when she felt JJ's lips pressed against her own.

" See you in a while then" JJ said softly as they parted.

Emily nodded and opened the door.

" Bye" she said and walked out. As the door closed behind her she leaned her back against it for a second. So much had happened these past 24-hours and her relationship with JJ was forever changed. She wasn't sure what they were right now but they were definitely more than friends and that thought made her feel... happy. She was really happy. She hurried to her car so she could get home and change, she was already longing to see JJ again and spend some more time with her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

JJ and Henry had already arrived at the park. The ground was a bit damp from the thunderstorm yesterday but the sun was shining and it looked like it could turn out to be a really nice day. They were sitting on a blanket on the ground in the shadow of a big oak-tree, waiting for Emily to come.

Emily had parked her car and was now walking the short distance to the park. It was a nice day, it was hard to believe that a thunderstorm had raged the night before. The park was filled with people, both kids with their parents and senior citizens out for a walk or just enjoying the sun on a park bench. JJ had texted her earlier with description to where they were. Emily looked around and spotted JJ and Henry almost immediately. She made her way over to them and JJ stood up when she noticed Emily approaching them. She really wanted to kiss the brunette but since they were in public and hadn't even discussed the nature of their relationship now she settled for a hug. They held on to each other a little longer than a normal hug before Emily reluctantly let go of the blonde and sat down on the blanket next to Henry who cracked a smile the second Emily said 'hi' to him. JJ joined them on the blanket and sat down next to Emily.

" I brought some coffee" JJ said.

" Oh you're a life saver!" Emily said and was about to lean forward and kiss JJ but stopped herself.

The rest of the afternoon they just enjoyed the sun and each others company. Every so often their hands would touch on the blanket and when they went for a walk with the stroller they walked so close that occasionally the backs of their hands touched. Both women silently wanted to hold the other woman's hand and when they returned to the blanket with Henry sound asleep in the stroller Emily reached for JJ's hand. JJ looked at Emily and slowly intertwined their fingers before she sat down on the blanket again, pulling Emily down with her.

" I've had a really nice time" JJ said and squeezed Emily's hand.

" Me too..." Emily said and gazed into JJ's eyes, again feeling like she could drown in them.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When they walked back to the parking lot Emily followed JJ to her car. JJ put Henry in the car safety seat and put the stroller in the trunk then walked over to Emily and took her hand.

" Do you wanna come over and have dinner with us?" JJ asked.

" I'd really like that but I have a bunch of paper work I've been postponing way too long and I **have** to have this report done by tomorrow " Emily said with a sigh.

JJ knew how much work they've had lately, and that the whole team was behind with the paper work. Still she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, which she tried to hide but Emily noticed. She really wanted to spend some more time with JJ but she had to have that report on Hotch's desk tomorrow morning.

"I'm sorry, I really want to come over but if I don't have that report on Hotch's desk by tomorrow, Strauss is gonna have my head" Emily explained, she didn't want JJ to think that she didn't want to come.

JJ took Emily's other hand.

" I understand, really Emily I do. The work amount has been crazy these past few weeks, I just wanted to ask" JJ said reassuring

Emily smiled and squeezed JJ's hands. For a second they just looked at each other and JJ wanted to kiss Emily so badly but there were a lot of people moving around them so she restrained herself, not daring to take the risk when she wasn't sure how Emily would react to a public display of affection.

"Well, we should get going. Henry's getting hungry. See you tomorrow then?" JJ said

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said back. She really didn't want to leave but she noticed that Henry was getting impatient in the car so she pulled JJ in for a hug. JJ wrapped her arms around the taller woman and placed a soft kiss on Emily's neck.

" I'll miss you..." she whispered in the brunettes ear before somewhat reluctant take a step back out of Emily's embrace. Emily gave the blonde a small smile when she met her eyes again. Henry was now loudly protesting so JJ opened the door and got in trying to calm down her little boy. She turned and looked at Emily who was standing by the door with her hand on the top of the door.

" I'm gonna let you get going. Thank you again for a really nice day." Emily said

" Yeah I'd better get home and feed this little guy fast." JJ said with a smile.

" Bye, see you tomorrow" Emily said and closed the door right after JJ had said 'goodbye' back. She stood and watch JJ drive away before she headed over to her own car.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Later that night Emily struggled to finish the report, she couldn't quite concentrate because she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde media liaison. She just had to see JJ again before they got back to work tomorrow and also, she was dying to kiss her again. Trying to focus she picked up the papers that were lying in front of her on the table but when she'd read the same line over and over again she threw the papers down and closed her laptop. She left the study room and walked downstairs to the hallway where she picked up her phone and keys and grabbed her jacket before leaving the apartment.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

JJ was lying on the couch half sleeping, half watching a documentary or something, she wasn't really focusing that much, her mind was occupied with thoughts of Emily. A light knock on the door brought her back to reality and she somewhat reluctantly got up from the couch.

" I swear to God of it's one more boy scout selling cookies I'm gonna-" she mumbled as she jerked the door open and was very surprised to see Emily standing outside her door.

" Emily? What are you-" JJ didn't get a chance to finish the sentence when Emily's lips came crashing down on her own.

JJ grabbed the collar on Emily's jacket and pulled her inside never breaking the kiss. She kicked the door shut behind them then Emily press her up against the wall deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes intense kissing they slowed down and parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

" What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining...definitely not complaining" JJ said and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

" I can't stay, I just really wanted to see you." Emily said softly and gently stroked JJ's hair.

" I couldn't get anything done at home, I've been sitting with that damn report for hours and I'm no where near finished but I couldn't stop thinking about you" Emily finished and kissed the blonde again.

" I couldn't stop thinking about you either... I'm glad you're here..." JJ said and smiled.

" Can't you stay a little while?" JJ asked while she ran her hands down Emily's arms and took hold of her hands.

Emily slowly entwined their fingers and nodded lightly.

" Okay... I'll stay a little while.." she answered.

JJ let go of one of Emily's hands and led her into the living room. She stopped in front of the couch and turned towards Emily, lifting her free hand up and behind Emily's neck pulling the brunette down so she could kiss her again. Emily released JJ's hand and cupped the blondes face with both her hands pulling her closer, deepening the kiss when she let her tongue flick JJ's lips which parted without hesitation. JJ fell back down onto the couch pulling Emily with her. They kissed for several minutes then cuddled up together on the couch. Emily was lying with her back against JJ who had her arms wrapped protectively around the older woman and was lazily playing with her fingers.

" So... tomorrow... You know it's only going to be a matter of time before Garcia will figure out that there's something going on between us..." Emily started.

" Yeah... she'll probably suspect something the moment we see her tomorrow" JJ agreed.

" That woman's like a freaking blood hound, I mean I love her and all but seriously, sometimes I think she has psychic abilities or something cause it's like she only has to look at you and she'll know what's inside your head. I don't know how we'll be able to hide this from her. " Emily finished.

JJ was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Emily just said. She knew Garcia would figure out that something had happened between her and Emily but she also knew that Penelope would never say anything. Then she remembered all these fraternization rules and Strauss would definitely not approve of a relationship between two of her agents working in the same department.

_Relationship... why am I referring to what ever is going on between me and Emily as a relationship? It's way waaay to early to be talking about that, I mean we haven't even had a real date and this new turn of events with us just happened last night. We haven't discussed what we are yet. _JJ thought and realized that they should probably talk about this.

" Em...? If Penelope does figure out tha-"

" You mean _when _Penelope figures it out" Emily interrupted completely certain that it was not a matter of "if" when it came to the blonde tech goddess.

" Okay, _when _she figures it out, what should we say? Do we deny it? Cause I'm fairly certain she'll see right through us." JJ said.

" I know...I know..." Emily sighed.

" Do you think we should just tell her?..." she asked.

" The thought did cross my mind... but if we do..._what_ do we tell her?" JJ asked tentatively.

Emily slowly sat up and turned so she was facing the blonde. She saw a hint of insecurity in those dark blue beautiful eyes and the silent question those blue eyes were asking. She took JJ's hands then slowly leaned forward and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Here's the last part of the two final chapters. **

**Higher rating on this one ;)**

Chapter 11

" JJ I really want to continue this...you and me...Look, maybe we started this whole thing the wrong way but..." she paused and put one hand on JJ's face, letting her thumb gently caress her cheek.

" but I really want to spend more time with you... like this... and maybe we could go out sometime, like on a date. That would be nice but I'm happy just being with you here, like this" Emily said and slowly kissed her again.

" So when Garcia asks what's going on I'll tell her that I'm attracted to you, and that I think you're attracted to me too" Emily started.

" Oh **very** attracted" JJ quickly added and smirked. Emily smiled and moved closer.

" Do I tell her we're taking things slow? Though we're not really doing that are we?" Emily asked a little flirtatious and brushed her lips over JJ's.

" Eh...no... not so much" JJ whispered against Emily's lips before she put both hands behind Emily's neck and closed the short gap between them.

Emily opened her mouth when she felt JJ's tongue sweep against her lower lip and eagerly met the blondes tongue with her own. JJ entangled her fingers in Emily's hair and nudged her back against the couch covering the brunettes body with her own. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's slim waist and pulled her even closer, their bodies melding together. JJ moved her hands from Emily's hair down to her shirt which she started to unbutton slowly. Her mouth left the brunettes and she kissed along Emily's jawline down to her neck and continued further down placing small, hot kisses on the newly exposed skin on Emily's chest. Emily closed her eyes when she felt the tip of JJ's tongue lick a path down her chest very slowly and gasped when she felt JJ push her bra aside. JJ slowly swirled the tip of her tongue around Emily's nipple before sucking it into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the woman beneath her.

JJ felt Emily's hands sneaking in under her top, moving up to unclasp her bra before they grabbed the hem of JJ's top and in one swift motion pulled it over her head. Emily sat up and captured JJ's lips again and assisted JJ in the removal of own her shirt and bra then her hands started to work on JJ's pants. Their kisses became even more heated and both their bodies were screaming for release. JJ fumbled with the button on Emily's pants while Emily had already succeeded with her task and quickly pushed her hand inside JJ's underwear. JJ gasped when she felt Emily enter her and she pushed her own hand down Emily's pants desperately wanting her to feel the same pleasure she was feeling.

Emily thought she would come the second JJ touched her, she was so close but she wanted to make it last longer. Judging by the sounds the blonde were making she was pretty close too so Emily withdrew her hand then pulled JJ's hand away too which made JJ look at her questioningly. Emily kissed her again, letting her tongue swirl slowly around the blondes before she pulled away then grabbed JJ's pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. She removed her own pants aswell before she leaned down and kissed JJ again, nudging her gently back against the couch then started to kiss her way down her body. JJ swallowed hard when she realized where Emily was heading and as Emily's tongue flicked over her bundle of nerves she closed her eyes and gasped at the sensation.

If she was being honest, she'd never really enjoyed this with her previous partners. It had always been rough and not felt particulary good but now... Oh my God! Emily's tongue exploring her was like nothing she'd ever felt before and when she felt Emily push two fingers inside and twirl her tongue around her most sensitive part she exploded in the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

She was breathing heavily trying to compose herself. Emily slowly kissed her way up JJ's body taking her time, savouring every part of her. When she kissed JJ's collarbone she felt two hands cupping her face, pulling her up to meet warm lips in a passionate kiss. JJ could taste herself on Emily's lips and this turned her on again, but first she wanted to return the favor.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Monday morning the team was gathered in the conference room but Emily hadn't showed up yet.. Hotch checked his watch again.

" Anybody heard from Prentiss?" He ask and at the same moment Emily opened the door.

" Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare this morning" Emily said and it wasn't a complete lie.

The traffic had been a bit of a nightmare but that wasn't why she was late, she'd simply overslept because she had been staying up till early morning to finish the report. She hadn't left JJ's place till after midnight, painfully aware that she would have to spend the rest of the night writing that damn report. After their lovemaking on the couch they'd both fallen asleep in each others arms and had it not been for Henry waking them up with his cries, she probably would have slept until the morning. Feeling a bit panicked when she'd realized how late it was she'd quickly gathered her stuff and hurried home.

So here she was now, she'd finished the report but only got about two hours of sleep. She hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

" It's okay, we're just about to start." Hotch said.

Emily nodded and sat down next to JJ, that was the only seat available. JJ didn't dare to turn her head to look at the brunette. Morgan handed over his cup of coffee.

" Here, you look like you need this more than me" Morgan said with a smirk.

" Thank you" Emily said and took a big gulp, closing her eyes in enjoyment. This was just what she needed.

" Tough weekend Prentiss?" he asked.

" Not really, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Emily answered and glanced over at JJ for a split second.

" I had a report to finish and it took longer than I anticipated" she quickly added.

Emily's little glance didn't go unnoticed and neither did the slight change in JJ's complexion. Garcia raised an eyebrow when she saw their media liaison looking down at the case file in front of her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Something was up with her two favorite girls.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After the briefing the team including Garcia, headed out to leave for the jet. They were going to Portland, Oregon to help the local police find a serial killer and rapist.

They spent 4 days in Portland and succeeded in finding the perpetrator.

On the plane ride home Emily was seated next to the window, opposite JJ and Garcia was next to JJ. Garcia was eying Emily and JJ every now and then with a little smile playing on her lips. Emily could tell the blonde tech analyst suspected something and was prepared to be dragged into her office to be interrogated the second they were back at Quantico. Her suspicions were right.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The team had been back at Quantico for about half an hour when Garcia walked up behind Emily and JJ who were standing by the coffee machine.

" Ladies. May I have a quick word with the two of you in my office?" Penelope asked and took hold of Emily and JJ's arms and started to lead them back to her office, not really giving them a chance to object. She closed the door behind them and motioned for them to sit down.

" Spill" she simply said.

" Told you so..." Emily mumbled to JJ.

" Yeah..." JJ agreed meekly.

They looked at each other and silently agreed that it was no use trying to deny anything. Emily sighed and looked at Garcia.

" What do you wanna know?" she asked.

" Something is going on between you two, isn't it?" Penelope asked but it was more like an establishment than a question really.

Emily looked at JJ again before answering.

" Yeah... something is going on..."

" I knew it! The Queen of all-knowing knows everything." Garcia said rather proud.

" Don't we know it..." Emily mumbled which made JJ chuckle lightly.

" So spill! When did this happen and how and where and how long-" Garcia was getting overexcited so Emily interrupted her.

" Whoa there, calm down. One question at a time. When? Last weekend..." Emily said.

" Sorry, I'm just so excited! Last weekend? Wow, so it's pretty fresh then. How did it happen? I mean I know you guys have been dancing around each other pretty much since Emily joined the team but then with Will and everything I thought it just sorta died out. Guess I was wrong" Garcia said with a big smile on her lips.

" Wait a minute, dancing around each other? We have not been dancing around each other since I joined the team!" Emily said firmly.

" Honey, I might wear glasses due to a visual impairment but I'm not blind. I've seen the way you two look at each other, especially when the other is not watching, not to mention the subtle touches" Garcia started, both Emily and JJ looked a bit chocked by Garcia's statement.

" Seriously? You're not aware of how much you guys touch each other?" Garcia asked.

" Uhm... no... But come on, really?" JJ said incredulously.

" Yeah pumpkin, **really.**Now who _finally_ asked who out and how was the date? Penelope asked elevated and clapped her hands together.

" Well... it wasn't really like that..." JJ started, uncertain how she would continue.

" I-I mean Emily came over for dinner but i-it wasn't a date..." she said slowly.

" Oh I see, you guys skipped the main course and jumped directly to dessert?" Penelope said and winked.

Emily and JJ glanced at each other and then started to shift in their seats a little uncomfortably, both feeling like the temperature in the room increased rapidly.

" Uhm... something like that. Look, you wont tell the others about this will you?" Emily said trying change the subject.

Penelope was about to make another witty remark but looking at her two friends she decided not to, she didn't want to make her two best friends anymore uncomfortable than they clearly already were.

" Of course not. I wont tell a soul" she simply said.

" Thank you." Emily said back.

Penelope walked over to them and as the two agents rose she embraced them both in a hug.

" You know I love you guys no matter what, right?" she said.

" We know, and we love you too" JJ said sincerely.

" And I'm sooo happy for you" Garcia said and pulled back to look at her friends with a big smile on her lips.

" Thank you Pen" JJ said.

" Yes, thank you Penelope, it means a lot" Emily said.

Emily and JJ left Garcia's office and headed straight to the elevators. As the elevator door closed both women breathed out a sigh of relief.

" Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be" Emily confessed.

" Yeah..." JJ agreed and smiled.

" I mean we both know Garcia and I honestly thought she wouldn't settle until she got the juicy details which I was SO not ready to give her" Emily said with a chuckle. JJ laughed.

" I know, I thought that too but I guess she sensed that we didn't want to discuss that matter with her and I'm really glad she wasn't pushing it" JJ said.

" So, got any plans for the weekend?" JJ continued.

" Uhm, well I was hoping to spend some time with a certain blonde media liaison if she's available?" Emily said with a smirk.

" I know for a fact that she's very available this weekend" JJ said back flirtatiously.

" How about we get some take out and go back to your place?" JJ suggested.

" What about Henry?" Emily wondered.

" He's with my parents for the entire weekend, they wanted to spend some quality time with their favorite grandson which means I get to spend some quality time alone with my favorite agent" JJ answered and winked when Emily looked at her.

" Oh I like the sound of that" Emily said and touched JJ's hand briefly before the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened. They walked together to their cars and then JJ followed Emily back to her condo where they spent the entire weekend together.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Since that first night at JJ's house they'd spent all their free time together and everything felt really good. More than good actually. Garcia was still the only one who knew about their relationship and they planned to tell the others eventually but right now they were both content with keeping their relationship a secret. Working together had not been a problem and though they were certain that the team would not have a problem with them being together, they were equally certain that Strauss would. Strauss was the biggest reason that they didn't want to come out, they feared she would transfer one of them to another department if she found out about the true nature of their relationship.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A month later

It was Sunday afternoon and Emily was sitting on the floor in JJ's living room playing with Henry who was laughing so much he almost tipped over. JJ was standing by the doorway watching them. Seeing the two of them together filled her heart with warmth and her feelings for Emily grew even more. She'd known for a while now that she had fallen head over heels in love with her best friend and it felt amazing.  
Emily looked up and saw JJ looking at her.

" What?" she asked, puzzled by the expression on the blondes face.

JJ just looked at her, taking in every feature of Emily's beautiful face.

" I love you..." it came out no louder than a whisper and though Emily heard every word she had to make sure she'd head right.

" What?..." was all she managed to get out.

" I love you Emily..." JJ repeated, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Emily slowly got up from the floor and stood frozen to the spot for a moment as she took in the beauty of the woman standing before her. Slowly she closed the distance between them and without hesitation she moved in and captured the blondes soft lips with her own, kissing her with so much tenderness and emotion JJ felt like she was soaring. Emily slowly pulled back and met beautiful blue eyes filled with love and Emily fell even deeper.

" I love you too Jennifer... I love you so much and I'm so in love with you..." Emily said softly then kissed her again.

JJ had never felt like this before. She never knew that this kind of happiness existed and she never thought she'd find it with her best friend. After the Will-fiasco, cause looking back it really was nothing more than a huge failure from beginning to end, JJ never thought she'd ever find someone who'd turn her world upside down and change her life in so many ways. Emily had done that, she had shown her how wonderful life could be and when she pictured her future now, Emily was what she was seeing. Emily and Henry, and she couldn't wait to start a new life together with them.


End file.
